


Triangles

by yotoob



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, this is just smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yotoob/pseuds/yotoob
Summary: An AU of the school scene in season 2 episode 3.





	1. Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut, go elsewhere for your plot development please.
> 
> (hope this is what you were after)

Eve is feeling… rattled.

What kind of event even is this? What kind of school opens up in the evening, for no reason? Just so all the staff can stand around in the same places they stand around during the day, but with no kids? 

At least Mi5 can figure out how to gather in a fucking pub. Mi5 can manage to meet socially _away_ from the fucking office. Teachers just seem to want to gather in exactly the same place at night and choke down stale nibbles and sip on too warm or too cold drinks, and give presentations to themselves about how marvellous they all are. 

Eve is feeling slutty but under appreciated. So far the most positive review she’s received for her outfit is from the woman who is trying to fuck her husband.

This dress requires _no bra_. Niko should be on the _floor_ , not making small talk with other women who are clearly barely restraining themselves from climbing his leg.

 _Gemma is welcome to him_ Eve decides, in a fit of pique. Lord knows if she can muster some passion for him then she’s doing a better job than Eve. It’s exhausting just pretending to be in love with him, Eve is having to do all the leg work and she’s running low on enthusiasm.

Eve stops on her disgruntled march down a school corridor, and takes a second to get her bearings.

Entirely typical of Niko to flounce off the moment that Eve was caught up making polite conversation with a history teacher.

Eve thinks she’s tracking him down in order to apologise, although she’s not sure why. 

_Sorry I’m not so inclined to be impressed with your extreme averageness these days._

All of the classrooms look the same, and Eve has only visited his classroom one other time, a number of years ago. However, she’s pretty sure she has to turn another corner before-

In the room just to her right, there is the unmistakable sound of someone biting into an apple.

Eve’s breath catches in her throat.

…

Villanelle is sitting on a desk at the back of the classroom, looking at a wall display. She’s swinging her legs idly underneath her, and one hand is placed flat on the desk behind her for support.

The other is holding an apple, in a manner that is annoyingly off-hand and casual, in ways that Eve can’t even describe.

“Do all math teachers have to have shrines on their walls to Pythagoras? What the fuck is this all about?”

Eve takes a couple of deep slow breaths, and tries to gather her thoughts. 

What she should do, what she _should_ do, is call the police. Or Carolyn. Or run away. Or, or-

“They are all just really into triangles, I think.”

Villanelle tips her head to one side, and takes another bite of her apple. She gestures vaguely, glances at Eve, and then looks at her again, swallowing hurriedly.

“Holy shit… is it Niko’s birthday?”

Eve is-

“No.”

Villanelle’s eyebrows raise.

“Is it my birthday?”

Eve rolls her eyes, pretending that she doesn’t know what Villanelle is talking about, even though she does, oh she really does…

“No.”

Villanelle smiles at her.

“So you remember when my birthday is?”

“Only on… a professional level.”

Villanelle snorts, and takes a small bite of her apple.

“When is your birthday?”

“Why, so you can run our horoscopes together to check for our compatibility?”

“I already know that we are compatible.”

Eve doesn’t know what to say to that. In fact, she’s finding conversation difficult. It’s easier, far easier, to just watch Villanelle, observe every small detail about the way she is sitting, the way her jaw lines moves when she chews, the way her fingers-

“Niko is two doors down on the left, by the way.”

“Oh.”

“I imagine he will be thinking about triangles.”

Eve swallows a couple of times, and then nods, because… is she being dismissed?

“If he doesn’t appreciate how incredible you look in that dress then I’ll stab him for you, if you’d like?”

“That… will not be necessary.”

Villanelle is staring at her again. Eve does her best not to react.

“What?”

“Are you not going to tell me that I look incredible?”

Eve blinks, and then looks at Villanelle, actually sees beyond her eyes and her cheekbones and her lips and-

“What the fuck are you wearing?”

Villanelle snorts with amusement, and then slides down off the table, standing face on so that Eve can give her a full inspection.

“It is awful isn’t it? To get in to the building, I had to pretend to be the new art assistant who starts next week. I am dressed as a lady who willingly puts carpet on her walls. I can stop now though, now that you’ve found me.”

“Is that… a pasta necklace?”

“Yes” says Villanelle, lifting her hands, and removing her wig. Her hair is pinned up neatly underneath it, and after a couple of moments effort her blonde hair comes tumbling down.

“Do you like the glasses? Would you like me to keep those on or take them off?”

Eve doesn’t know what she is talking about.

“Whatever… how did you find such a horrible cardigan?”

Villanelle sighs heavily, and then shrugs out of it. “I suffer for my work.” She then removes her glasses, and removes the pasta necklace, offering it to Eve with a grin. “Would you like a snack?”

Eve snorts, and then takes a glance over her shoulder, to the door. 

“I should…”

Her sentence dies, and when Eve looks back at Villanelle, Villanelle smirks at her.

“What? Go find Niko?”

Eve makes a decision. 

“No, I meant…” she takes a couple of steps away, and then she is closing the door, shutting off the faint murmur of the inexplicable, pointless, teachers’ evening.

Villanelle is grinning at her now. 

“More private. So you can stab me again?”

Eve shrugs, walking towards her. “Tempting. But I don’t have a weapon.”

Villanelle gestures at a cupboard, seemingly determined to not notice that Eve is approaching her.

“There are about thirty drawing compasses in there, if you need one.”

Eve looks at the cupboard, and then carries on walking towards Villanelle, determined for a reaction. “Why are you never serious?”

Villanelle bites her lip, and Eve takes her small, hard won victory, stopping one pace in front of her.

“It is easier, this way.”

“Easier to what?”

“Pretend that this is all just… fun and games.”

“Do you have a weapon?”

“Why… are you feeling vulnerable?”

She’s feeling naked. Jesus, how is it that Villanelle can do this to her every time?

“Not exactly.”

Villanelle reaches out to her, and then she is just tracing the line of one of the straps of her dress with a fingertip, for all the world like she is just feeling the material.

“This is a very nice dress…” she murmurs, sounding… almost dazed. Eve watches her mouth.

“Yeah? Well you can’t have it.”

Villanelle looks at her for a second, looks into her eyes from a hand breadth’s distance, and _jesus_ the whole ‘no bra’ situation is probably pretty obvious by now.

Without a word, Villanelle drops her head, and then her mouth is on the skin of Eve’s neck, her breath is on the skin of Eve’s neck. Eve trembles slightly, and then trembles some more when she feels Villanelle’s tongue on her neck, sliding over her pulse point.

“Fuck” she whispers, accidentally. Villanelle leans back, and then looks intently into her eyes again. Her hand comes reaching out to her face in an echo of Paris, and she’s brushing her thumb over Eve’s cheek bone in the same smooth action, before sliding her fingers into Eve’s hair and Eve is almost stumbling into her, such is the pull of the inevitable.

Villanelle’s mouth is on her neck again, and this time Eve can feel her teeth, and-

“Don’t-”

Villanelle glances at her.

“Don’t?”

Eve takes a fluttering breath, and she knows that her chest is heaving, and god she wants her mouth, she wants her mouth, she wants-

“Don’t leave any marks on me.”

Villanelle licks her lips once, and then nods.

Eve kisses her.

…..

Niko is in this building, Eve remembers.

But, _god_ she couldn’t give a shit. She _never_ feels like this with Niko, _never_ -

Villanelle is breathing heavily now as well, and she’s pressed her palm against one of Eve’s tits through the dress, and the friction is killing Eve, she’s going to die-

Villanelle is still perched on the edge of the desk, and Eve stands between her legs, desperate for contact. Villanelle’s mouth tastes of apple, and Eve bites at her lips, and then bites harder when Villanelle rolls her nipple between finger and thumb and _fuck_

Fuck, she’s so turned on. Villanelle hisses slightly, and Eve doesn’t know what she wants, but her hands drop to Villanelle’s waist, and then drop further, until she’s pressing the heel of her palm between Villanelle’s legs in a silent request for control.

Villanelle moans for the first time, and rocks forwards into the pressure for a moment, before gathering herself.

“No, me first. Turn around.”

“Why you first?”

“Because you stabbed me” Villanelle says shortly, in broken sentences that speak of her impatience. “So I get to fuck you first. Okay? Turn around.”

Eve swallows, but does as she is told. Villanelle bites gently at her shoulder, and then is unzipping her dress, and Eve moans because she knows that she is just, hopelessly, hopelessly wet, and Villanelle is going to find out very soon, and then all of this pretend detachment Eve has been working so hard to maintain will have been for nothing.

“He doesn’t deserve this” Villanelle whispers, and Eve swears when she feels the cool air on her skin. 

The expensive dress crumples on the floor, and then Villanelle pulls Eve back into her, pressing Eve’s back to her front and reaching around her to pinch at her tits, and then just brush lightly over them, a kiss of death.

“Fuck, baby-”

Villanelle moans, and bites at her earlobe, before licking over it.

“God, I want you so much, I think about this all the time-”

Eve is taking one of her hands, and pressing it downwards. Villanelle needs no encouragement, and _fuck_ she’s underneath Eve’s underwear in a second, and _fuck_ her fingers are sliding through Eve’s wetness, and _fuck_ oh _fuck_ that’s her clit, and _fuck fuck fuck-_

Villanelle gasps to herself slightly, and then she starts oh _fuck_

Eve’s legs nearly go from underneath her, and Villanelle moans again. 

“Eve… bend over. Put your hands against the wall.”

…..

This really isn’t how Eve expected the evening to go.

She comes against the palm of Villanelle’s hand, hard. And then she’s contracting in waves around Villanelle’s fingers, for what feels like hours afterward, and she’s pretty much just pressed against the fucking wall, seeing god and heaven and stars and a whole lot of triangles, all up close.

Villanelle is trembling behind her, and Eve doesn’t know what she said when she came, but-

Fuck, she wants her.

She regains her balance with an effort, and Villanelle takes a shaky steps away from her, sliding her hand away from Eve in a way that has Eve fighting a whimper all over again.

Eve rests her head against the wall for a moment, trying to find her breath. Villanelle swears softly, and Eve can hear her perch on the table again.

“Are you okay?”

Eve turns to face her, and fuck knows what she looks like but Villanelle nearly moans, biting her lip at the last moment instead.

“I feel like I’ve just been fucked by Pythagoras.”

Villanelle gapes at her, and then laughs abruptly. 

“Okay, is that a good thing or-?”

“Take off your pants” Eve says shortly.

Villanelle stares at her, and Eve can tell, she can just _tell_ , that Villanelle is trying to think of a way that she can win at whatever is coming next.

“Why?”

“Take off your pants, you fucking dickhead, so I can put my mouth on you.”

Villanelle swallows, and then it seems as though she abandons any attempts she had to win, because she does as she is told.

…..

This _really_ isn’t how Eve expected the evening to go.

Villanelle comes against her mouth with a sudden jerk and a strangled gasp, and who needs oxygen anyway? Eve moans out the last of her air onto Villanelle’s slick skin, and she can feel Villanelle twitching against her tongue. Villanelle’s hands are in her hair, and Villanelle rubs herself, shameless, over Eve’s mouth, swearing.

And then, suddenly, just as Eve is wondering whether she might actually die from lack of oxygen, Villanelle relaxes above her, and Eve is released. 

She stands up on shaky legs, and looks down at Villanelle, who looks completely undone.

After a moment, Villanelle laughs slightly, and covers her face with her forearm, shying away from Eve’s gaze.

“That was very rude of you. I cannot believe you just fucked me with your mouth like that.”

“Yeah, well…. believe it” Eve manages, and then turns away, looking to save her dress from being too creased on the carpet.

Villanelle grabs her wrist, and she’s sitting up, pressing her mouth to Eve’s, licking away the taste of herself from Eve’s lips.

“Hmmm, maybe freshen up before you go find Niko, okay?”

“It’s you that I have to keep finding.”

Villanelle grins at her, and Eve… oh, she just kisses her softly, because what is the point of even pretending anymore?

“I will look forward to that. And I promise not to hide too well. I will make it easy for you.”

Eve smiles, and then steps back into her dress. She shimmies it up over her hips, and then turns her back to Villanelle, and Villanelle obediently does up the zip, dragging a fingertip over Eve’s skin all the way up.

Eve turns back to her, and smiles, despite it all. 

“Not too easy though. Not when I’m having this much fun.”

Villanelle nods, and then presses a kiss to her cheek. 

“It is a very nice dress. You look incredible.”

“Thanks. Your pasta necklace is awful.”

“I will wear something better next time.”

“Good.” Eve throws over her shoulder, and then she opens the door, re-entering the real world.

……


	2. Villanelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised that I wasn't happy with chapter one, and it's because I had wanted to make Villanelle's thoughts clearer. But how to do that when it is an Eve pov?
> 
> Easy, just do exactly the same scene, but this time from Villanelle's pov.

This is…. the least sexy thing Villanelle has ever worn.

She wraps the cardigan around herself mournfully, and enters an unoccupied classroom, curling her lip at the sight of all the chairs tucked under the tables, meekly facing the same way. How awful. 

It isn’t the least sexy thing. Villanelle pushes her glasses up onto her head, and peers at herself in the reflection of the classroom windows. Not really. Prison uniform wasn’t good. Julian’s nightdress was a nightmare. The cartoon pyjama’s were… okay they were kind of cute, in a perpetual wedgie sort of way, but they hadn’t been good for walking around suburbia. But the crocs…. Villanelle shudders at the memory.

But this is the least sexy thing Villanelle has ever _deliberately_ worn. Especially when she knows that she has hopes to see Eve. 

Villanelle thinks she might be trying to apologise to Eve, via the medium of terrible clothing. Or… prove something? Prove that impressing Eve isn’t always her top priority? 

She isn’t sure. Villanelle wanders around the room disconsolately, inspecting students’ work with heavy thought.

What the fuck even is…maths? Mainly shapes and graphs. She could never see the point. Villanelle opens a cupboard, stares blankly at the equipment inside, and then closes it again.

Niko is in his classroom two doors away. Villanelle knows this because he grunted a vague unrecognising greeting at her, as she walked down the corridor in the opposite direction. She’d watched him open his classroom door, shuffle in with zero awareness of his own surrounding, oblivious to every single good thing in his life…

Villanelle really hopes that Gemma takes some of her advice, that man looks like he’s in the middle of a four year coma.

And then if Niko was having an affair, maybe… Eve would divorce him?

Villanelle clamps down hard on a daydream (because they never seem to work out well), and then she hears footsteps approaching.

Moving as silently as she can, Villanelle hops onto a table in the far corner, retrieves the apple from her pocket (look, she just has a flair for the dramatic, but that sometimes requires _prop preparation_ ) and assumes a relaxed, airy pose.

It might not be Eve. But it probably is. Fate, huh? 

She bites into the apple.

….

It is Eve.

Fuck, fuck, Villanelle wishes she was wearing something better. Next time they meet, Villanelle is going to make sure she is wearing a suit. Villanelle is going to live in a suit from now until the next time they meet. She’s going to sleep in a suit, because this is unacceptable.

She can only see Eve in her peripheral vision, and the effort it is taking to not look directly leaves Villanelle feeling spacey, breathless. She concentrates on the triangles, says something about the triangles. 

“Do all math teachers have to have shrines on their walls to Pythagoras? What the fuck is this all about?”

Silence. Villanelle can hear Eve breathing.

And now the desire to look at her is pressing down on Villanelle like a car on her chest, but she restrains, she restrains. 

Eve has to enter into this conversation of her own will, and if Villanelle tries to rush, Eve is going to run. Villanelle chews on the apple thoughtfully, knowing that even a look in her direction before Eve has signalled it is okay could send this whole thing crashing to the floor.

“They are all just really into triangles, I think.”

Something about the casual flow of Eve words tells Villanelle that Eve’s decided that she’s going to play it cool, act as though this was a designed meeting, this is a preplanned catch up rather than the first time Eve has seen Villanelle since she buried a knife into her abdomen.

Casual. This is just a casual chat. Villanelle takes a casual bite of her apple, and casually points at something on the wall, and casually glances over at Eve, and then-

She manages to not drop the apple, but casual flies out of the window.

“Holy shit… is it Niko’s birthday?”

Eve is- _jesus_ Villanelle is never going to picture Eve wearing anything other than this blue dress ever again.

“No.”

Villanelle can’t take her eyes off her, and she’s not even making an attempt to look at Eve’s face, she’s just looking at her body, the way the dress fits every part…

“Is it my birthday?”

Eve rolls her eyes, and shifts her weight from one leg to another, but Villanelle can tell… this is not unwelcome attention.

They’re playing the game.

“No.”

Villanelle smiles at her, and manages to readjust her gaze from Eve’s tits to Eve’s face. Eve looks slightly disappointed. Villanelle licks her lips, trying to keep things light, trying to not just ask Eve if she would be interested in receiving an orgasm in the next five minutes.

“So you remember when my birthday is?”

Eve looks as though she briefly considers flipping her off, but then just pushes her hand through her hair, and oh she _knows_ what she is doing to Villanelle, she has to know.

“Only on… a professional level.”

Villanelle snorts, and takes a small bite of her apple, managing with huge effort to look away from Eve and inspect her apple, as though choosing the best place to nibble.

“When is your birthday?”

Eve snorts, and then she’s placing her coat and bag and scarf on the table, in a way that suggests she doesn’t even know she is doing it. “Why, so you can run our horoscopes together to check for our compatibility?”

Villanelle can see even more of her body now, now that she isn’t hiding half of it behind her coat.

She swallows, and looks away, looks directly into Pythagoras’s eyes, because maybe he’s got some answers.

“I already know that we are compatible.”

There is a silence. Villanelle chews thoughtfully, aware that Eve is watching her. She tries to be still, tries not to burn up under the inspection.

Shit, she’d almost forgotten the clothes she is wearing. Shit, why must she look her absolute cat lady worst when Eve is looking like a fucking goddess? Life is so cruel.

She clears her throat. “Niko is two doors down on the left, by the way.”

“Oh.” Eve’s voice is completely inscrutable. Villanelle continues, suddenly irritated with Niko all over again, because his wife is here looking like _this_ , and he has abandoned her at a party? Incomprehensible. 

“I imagine he will be thinking about triangles.”

Eve doesn’t say anything. Villanelle doesn’t know how to create conversation anymore. She tries honesty.

“If he doesn’t appreciate how incredible you look in that dress then I’ll stab him for you, if you’d like?”

Eve clears her throat, and Villanelle is overcome with a need to press her mouth to that throat, to feel the vibrations that would happen there when she moans. “That… will not be necessary.”

Villanelle is staring at her again, it’s too difficult not to. Eve’s efforts to appear casual are setting all of Villanelle’s senses on fire. “What?” Eve asks, after an impossible ten seconds.

Villanelle smiles slightly, mischief making.

“Are you not going to tell me that I look incredible?”

Eve blinks, and then looks at Villanelle, and seems to see her outfit for the first time, because-

“What the fuck are you wearing?”

Villanelle laughs, and then lets her face twist into a grimace, because what the fuck _is_ she wearing? She hops off the table, and then does a twirl, so Eve can experience the full horror.

“It is awful isn’t it? To get in to the building, I had to pretend to be the new art assistant who starts next week” she explains, trying not to sound too anxious to clarify that she didn’t lose her mind and her fashion sense in the time they’ve been apart. “I am dressed as a lady who willingly puts carpet on her walls. I can stop now though, now that you’ve found me.”

Eve is eyeing her neckline curiously.

“Is that… a pasta necklace?”

“Mmm…yes” says Villanelle, and oh it is a relief to be able to remove the wig. Eve’s eyes widen when she shakes her hair out, and Villanelle feels more normal already. She taps at her glasses.

“Do you like the glasses? Would you like me to keep those on or take them off?”

Eve makes a small gesture of dismissal, and Villanelle takes them off on, laying them on a nearby table with a small tap.

“Whatever… how did you find such a horrible cardigan?”

Villanelle sighs heavily, and then shrugs out of it, and she _likes_ this. She likes undressing for Eve. It is an entirely unsurprising revelation. Villanelle wonders how much she could take off before Eve would be forced to react. “I suffer for my work” she says, folding the hideous garment and placing it next to her glasses. She removes the pasta necklace, offering it to Eve with a grin. “Would you like a snack?”

Eve snorts, and then takes a glance over her shoulder, to the door. 

“I should…”

Her sentence dies, and when Eve looks back at Villanelle, Villanelle smirks at her. It’s probably a coin toss decision, she thinks, and lays out the options for Eve clearly.

“What? Go find Niko?”

Eve’s fingers flex slightly at her sides, and then she moves towards the door. 

“No, I meant…” 

The door clicks closed, and Villanelle is grinning now, and god the _pull of it_ , it’s taking all of her control not to run over to Eve, push her back against a wall, have her-

“More private. So you can stab me again?”

Eve shrugs, walking towards her, and Villanelle is choking on air, gulping nervously. 

“Tempting. But I don’t have a weapon.”

Villanelle lets her eyes run over her body again, as though checking for a weapon, but really it’s just to show her appreciation again. She gestures vaguely at a cupboard, trying not to close her eyes because everything that is happening is suddenly very overwhelming.

“There are about thirty drawing compasses in there, if you need one.”

Eve glances at the cupboard, but then she just carries on walking up to Villanelle, until Villanelle has to take a step back, balance on a desk for support.

She’s so close.

“Why are you never serious?”

Villanelle bites her lip, and lets the pretence slip away. She spreads her legs, and Eve takes another step, even closer, and this isn’t casual now, this is obvious.

“It is easier, this way.”

“Easier to what?”

“Pretend that this is all just… fun and games” Villanelle’s voice trails off into a whisper, and she knows she sounds awed, but she just can’t help it. Eve licks her lips.

“Do you have a weapon?”

Villanelle wants to bite her lips. Wants to slide her tongue between them, wants to slide her tongue over-

“Why… are you feeling vulnerable?”

Eve swallows, and Villanelle looks down her body, looks at how close they are, looks at the obvious rises of her nipples. She feels her mouth react.

“Not exactly.”

It suddenly is just too difficult, and Villanelle lets Eve win, because she physically cannot restrain from touching her anymore. She runs one fingertip over the line of Eve’s dress strap, enjoying the way Eve’s breath catches in her throat at the contact.

“This is a very nice dress…” she murmurs, because she needs Eve to understand that she approves. Eve’s mouth twitches into something like a smile.

“Yeah? Well you can’t have it.”

Villanelle hates how easily she has lost this little game, but she really has, there is no way she can compete.

When she puts her mouth on Eve’s neck, she can feel the way that Eve’s pulse jumps to her touch. And… oh she tastes so good.

Eve sways forward into her slightly, and one of her hands comes up to rest cautiously on Villanelle’s shoulder. Villanelle wants her to grab her head in both hands, hold Villanelle against her skin, want her so completely that Villanelle is barely allowed to breath…

“Fuck” Eve whispers, accidentally, and when Villanelle looks at her, Eve’s pupils are completely blown.

Fighting a groan, Villanelle strokes some of Eve hair behind her ear, and _jesus_ it’s taking everything to not pull her toward Villanelle, claim her mouth-

This time when she places her mouth on Eve’s neck again, she’s biting slightly, dragging her teeth over the spot where her neck becomes her shoulder.

Eve swallows a moan, and then whispers “Don’t-”

“Don’t?”

Eve takes a fluttering breath, and this is just… it’s such close match to all of Villanelle’s fantasies that Villanelle almost feels like she is dreaming.

“Don’t leave any marks on me.”

Villanelle licks her lips once, and then nods.

Eve kisses her.

…..

She feels high.

Eve is _everywhere_ , under each one of her fingertips, wrapped around each one of her senses, and Villanelle is drowning in her, drowning in the sheer-

The dress is keeping none of Eve’s secrets, and Villanelle’s hand is on her tits, rubbing until she feels Eve shake, and sway towards her.

This is an open mouthed, distracted kiss, and Villanelle can barely focus on it, because she drowning, and high, and fuck she just want to fuck her-

Eve is pressed between her legs, and god Villanelle wants to pull Eve into her lap, because then she could push this dress up around her hips and fuck her with her hand, and her mouth would be biting at her tits through the dress, and fuck dry cleaning, really.

With a sudden flash of sensation, there’s a more certain pressure point between her legs, and Villanelle gasps into Eve’s mouth, and rides forward into Eve’s palm, briefly helpless.

Minutes, no, seconds, even though her clothes, that’s how wet she is.

“No” Villanelle manages, half choking on her words “Me first. Turn around.”

Eve moans slightly, and then removes her mouth.

“Why you first?”

“Because you stabbed me” Villanelle says, and that’s the simple version, the real version is _please let me win, just this once, please, I deserve it_. “So I get to fuck you first. Okay? Turn around.”

Eve swallows, but does as she is told. Villanelle remembers the kitchen, remembers undressing a wet Eve from behind the last time. She thought she’d been obsessed then, but now…

She bites gently at her shoulder, and then is unzipping her dress, tracing over Eve’s smooth skin. Eve moans a little, and then steps back, as though offering her ass as something for Villanelle to find her much needed pressure against…. Villanelle’s hand is shaking a little, and Eve drags her dress down over her hips, and steps out of it.

Villanelle wants to put her mouth on every part of her. 

“He doesn’t deserve this” she whispers, tracing the muscles in her back with aching palms. Eve swears softly.

Villanelle’s mouth is on her neck, and Eve tips her head back, moaning when Villanelle’s hands find her breasts, shuddering when she plays.

“Fuck, baby-”

Villanelle moans, and bites at her earlobe, before licking over it.

“God, I want you so much, I think about this all the time-”

Villanelle swears when Eve takes one of her hands, and she’s guiding it underneath Eve’s underwear, and _oh god_ the feel of her, the _heat_ of her…

When Villanelle starts to move her fingers, Eve shakes so hard Villanelle wonders for a second if she’s come just like that, but then she realises that Eve is struggling to concentrate on staying upright, such is the sensation between her legs.

She moans.

“Eve… bend over. Put your hands against the wall.”

Eve does as she is told. Villanelle steps up behind her, dropping one hand to her tits and one hand, and returning her other hand to the sweet spot between her legs.

Fuck. She finds a rhythm that seems to work, and Eve bucks back into her abruptly, and…

Fuck.

…..

Villanelle is struggling to think, by the time Eve comes against her hand with a low moan. And then the way that Eve removes one of her hands from the wall, presses it against Villanelle hand in a firm, controlling, _don’t you dare move this until I’m ready_ … Villanelle is so close, she could orgasm by just rubbing herself against Eve’s ass a couple of times, she’s pretty sure.

God, she’s so weak, the effort of fucking Eve, combined with keeping Eve up during the orgasm, combined with…. everything else. She’s shaking.

When Eve releases her, Villanelle has to sit on the desk again, sucking in deep breaths just to trying a find some semblance of control.

She loses that fight when Eve turns to face her, and god, if Eve wants her naked now she can have her, Villanelle is already undressing. She tries to engage in the conversation, but her entire being seems to be in her pants, raging at her for attention.

“Take off your pants” Eve says shortly. Villanelle’s fingers twitch.

Some small, stubborn part of her resists because… well. Ask nicely?

“Why?”

“Take off your pants, you fucking dickhead, so I can put my mouth on you.”

Villanelle swallows, and that’ll have to be nice enough, she supposes.

…..

She forgive Eve for being rude after the first touch of her tongue, because honestly, who is she kidding? She wants Eve to call her names whilst she insists that Villanelle gets naked for her, it’s the fucking dream.

Being fucked in a maths classroom wasn’t part of the fucking dream, but she’s being fucked by Eve, and really, who is she to complain about the _details_?

Eve’s tongue curls in a certain way, as if she knows that Villanelle is managing a coherent thought process and she doesn’t approve. Villanelle whimpers, and then her hands are in Eve’s hair, and she’s riding her body up to meet with Eve’s mouth.

“Eve… I’m going to come really hard if you carry on, I’m sorry if- _oh_ ”

Eve groans, and the noise is more of a sensation, and Villanelle whimpers, and then whimpers again when Eve speaks against her skin.

“I want you to come really hard, so just… do it.”

Villanelle nods slightly, because what else, but then it’s Eve’s tongue again, and, oh…

It’s permission, and Villanelle can’t really claim any control now, and her body just takes over. She holds Eve’s face tight against her, and fucks up into her mouth quickly now, moaning low against pressure until she finds the perfect-

Fuck, _fuck-_

She’s gasping.  
….. 

When she finds her brain again, Eve is standing over her, looking down at her.

Villanelle laughs slightly, and covers her face with her forearm, because she’s suddenly shy.

“That was very rude of you. I cannot believe you just fucked me with your mouth like that.”

“Yeah, well…. believe it” Eve says, looking slightly awed. She turns away from Villanelle after a moment, and bends down for her dress.

Villanelle sits up, and kisses her, enjoying the way Eve nearly melts into her, enjoying the taste of herself on Eve’s lips.

“Hmmm, maybe freshen up before you go find Niko, okay?”

Eve snorts slightly, and half pushes her away in jest. “It’s you that I have to keep finding.”

Villanelle grins at her, and then Eve comes back to her, kissing her softly on the mouth, parting her lips and biting gently on Villanelle’s lower lip. She licks at Villanelle’s mouth quickly, and then steps back, all business, reaching for her dress.

“I will look forward to that” Villanelle manages. “And I promise not to hide too well. I will make it easy for you.”

Eve smiles at her with shy eyes, and then steps back into her dress. She shimmies it up over her hips, and then turns her back to Villanelle, and Villanelle obediently does up the zip, dragging a fingertip over Eve’s skin all the way up.

Eve turns back to her, and smiles, looking like every dream Villanelle will ever have. 

“Not too easy though. Not when I’m having this much fun.”

Villanelle nods, and then presses a kiss to her cheek. 

“It is a very nice dress. You look incredible.”

“Thanks. Your pasta necklace is awful.”

“I will wear something better next time.”

“Good.” Eve throws over her shoulder, and then she opens the door, leaving Villanelle to her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> @yotoob on twitter, yotoob on tumblr.
> 
> SPONSORED BY CHAPTER THREE WILL BE FROM CAROLYN'S POV, IN WHICH EVE HAS ACCIDENTALLY BUTT DIALLED HER, AND CAROLYN JUST IMPASSIVELY LISTENS TO THE WHOLE THING WHILST EATING SNACKS AND EYEROLLING
> 
> (oi)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> @yotoob on twitter
> 
> thanks to @sckberry for the inspiration
> 
> SPONSORED BY OI OI


End file.
